


Don't ever let me go

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarke, Multi, jonty, set on the ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the ark <br/>Mostly Bellarke but minor Jonty</p><p>originally on wattpad but now on here as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Clarke POV:

Gripping the charcoal tightly in her hand, Clarke sketches out the beautiful picture she had studied once too many times in one of her fathers books. The metal floor is cold beneath her palm as she leans on her arm to shade the top corner of her drawing. Shes seen the picture and drawn it so many times that it felt more like a memory than a picture. Obviously never having been to earth, she had no memories that she could draw. No memory of the grass between her toes or the feel of waves lapping around her. All she knew was the cold metal of the ark and the constant whirring of the ventilation system. Sighing, she threw the charcoal to the other side of her cell, watching it hit the wall and snap in two. Placing her head in her hands she felt the tears sting the back of her eyes but she couldn't cry. If she did then the guards would take advantage of her weakness. She had been told enough stories about how the guards crimes got dismissed because they were a priority on the ark.

The bang as her cell door was slammed open startling Clarke and making her quickly pull her hands away from her face. She sat tightly hugging her knees into her chest, leaning against her bed when her guard stepped through the door. They saw her as a high risk delinquent, therefore she was in a cell by herself with a personal guard that could be easily dismissed. They were scared she would start to spread the information she had on the arks oxygen levels to everyone. She saw where her father ended up when he tried to and she knew they wouldn't be so lenient if she tried to follow in his footsteps again. However it often meant she got stuck with the creepy guards. She could feel her body tense in fear as he walked into her cell.

"Hello Clarke, how are you?" Commander Shumway asked her. The smile plastered on her face that made her insides twist with disgust. She strolled into her cell, leaving the door wide open. The guards were required to shut the doors immediately with high risk prisoners. She began to think it was a test, to see if she would run or not. This was until she saw the shadow of a person stood behind the door. 

Ignoring his comment, Clarke attempted to crane her neck around the other side of the door. Commander Shumway was one of the only people she had seen since being locked up, she was interested in knowing who this person was and why he was here. Commander Shumway noticed her interest in the shadow and a frown formed on his face.

"It would be nice to stay and chat but I've been reassigned to another prisoner." He smiled, coughing slightly to get the attention of the shadow lingering behind the door. "This is your new guard." 

Commander Shumway motioned to the figure. The new guard began to walk into her cell. His steps were confident and unafraid, making Clarke wonder who it is. He was tall, way over 6ft. His guard uniform covered his body but she could clearly tell that he was toned underneath the layers of clothing. She could feel herself blushing. His hair fell in dark loose curls above his ears, showing off his sharp jaw bones. She still hadn't got a clear look at his face, only a side angle. However, when she turned around she felt her heart tighten in her rib-cage. Her mouth went dry when his trademark smirk spread across his face.

Her new guard was Bellamy Blake.


	2. Chapter Two

Clarke POV:

Clarkes eye widened at the sight before her. Bellamy Blake was her new guard. She knew he was on the guard but she had never thought that he would be her guard. Now Commander Shumway didn't seam like such a bad guard. Clarke had heard enough stories about Bellamy Blake and his past to last her a lifetime. Everyone on the Ark knew who he was. His cold personality and stares had made everyone weary of him. They had made her weary of him.

And now here he was, stood before her as her new guard. She had pictured him as a patrol guard not a prison guard. 

There was only a few of years different between them, 6 maybe, yet he had done so much and here she was. While he had found himself in one of the highest paying jobs she was locked up on a cell.

"Mr Blake, I'll leave you with prisoner 319." Commander Shumway exited the cell, pulling the thick metal door shut behind him. She heard the lock slide into place, making her palms become sweaty at the thought of being alone with Bellamy. There wasn't many people who Clarke was afraid of but Bellamy Blake was different. He had a reputation on the Ark and she knew all the stories that got him there.

She pulled herself off the floor, adamant that she wouldn't let herself be intimidated by him. Lifting her gaze to meet his Clarke realized he was lent against the wall. He quickly made himself comfortable she thought to herself. When she met his eyes that were filled with mystery, she found his firmly trained on hers. For a moment they were locked in a staring contest, neither of them comfortable with the thought of loosing. A smirk formed across his face replacing the scowl that had previously been slapped on his face as he kicked the wall behind his leg. It made Clarke jump as it disrupted the silence around them, breaking the tension that had formed between them during the staring contest. His laugh echoed around her hollow cell. If she wasn't annoyed at him then she might have heard how beautiful the sound truly was. 

"Your funny when your moody you know princess." He commented on the sigh she just made. Snapping her head round to glare at him she could still see a ghost of the smile that was momentarily on his face. Folding her arms across her chest, she felt the question falling from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Princess? Who the hell do you think you are?!" She questioned, her voice raising in pitch. Clarke couldn't believe she was doing this. Talking back to any ordinary guard was bad enough but talking back to Bellamy Blake?! Well that was like asking to be floated right there and then.

The smirk covered his face again and Clarke felt her face blush in embarrassment. This was not a good idea at all. A gleam in his eyes told her that she'd wish she had never said that.

"Well Princess, it's quite funny really." Bellamy Blake chuckled to himself before carrying on his explanation. "It's not everyday you see a rich kid classed as a high risk prisoner." He stated plainly, the grin from his laugh slipping off his face. All her life Clarke had dealt with people who picked on her because she was considered to be born in a higher station on the Ark. She should have expected Bellamy Blake to make her feel bad about where she was from. However, it still hurt that he had sunk that low. 

Ignoring his comment, Clarke walked over to the other side of her cell. Reaching down she picked up the pieces charcoal she had throw earlier. She could feel his gaze follow her as she walked from one side of the room to the other. She could feel his stare burning holes in her back but she ignored him. It was a technique she had perfected since being locked up. The ability to block out anything she didn't want to hear or to see. So that's what she was doing to Bellamy now, ignoring his stare and kneeling down next to her drawing on the floor. You are allowed something to keep you occupied while locked up and this was hers. Her room was covered in drawings from head to toe. The walls were coated in charcoal that she had sketched into beautiful images. The floor was harder to draw on but she wanted to save space on the walls for now. 

Leaning over her drawing, Clarke began to shade again. Hearing his footsteps walk to the door she felt herself let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't draw if people watched her intensely. She heard the familiar click of her cell door being unlocked but he didn't leave. Clarke was just about to look up to see what Bellamy was doing when the distant sound of his voice reached her ears.

"It's beautiful."

Surprised by his kind words, she glanced to thank him but he was gone. Instead she came face to face with the cold metal of her door.


	3. Chapter Three

Bellamy POV:

In his defense she shouldn't have tried to back chat him. Yes he felt bad and yes he wanted to say sorry but that wasn't him. Bellamy sighed to himself as he walked down the silent corridors of the Ark towards his home. At least he complimented her drawing he thought to himself as he dug around in his uniform pocket for his key. Some kids ran behind him as he pushed the key into the lock. He could hear their hushed whispers and the way their feel fell silent behind him.

"That's Bellamy Blake." He heard the voice of a girl behind him. Her words were barley whispered but he heard the heavy pounding of footsteps as they ran off scared.

Good. He thought to himself. He couldn't risk them looking inside the house. Finally being able to unlock the door he quickly stepped inside, locking it behind him. He could never be sure if Octavia was under the floorboards or wondering freely around the only place she could.

"O?" He called out to her. His mother was out working most of the time. She had to do extra to support them all seeing as it was illegal to have a second child. It meant they hardly saw her but it wasn't a problem, they had each other.

Answering his question, Octavia came running out from the kitchen section of their little house. Her arms were open wide as she engulfed him in a hug. She was the only person he truly cared about and he would so anything for. He laughed at her friendliness. It was a shame she couldn't go out and make friends but they didn't trust anyone enough.

Walking towards the kitchen Bellamy heard Octavia follow him.

"So how was your first day as a prison guard?" She questioned him eagerly. He knew he loved to hear about life outside their tiny house. However, he didn't know what to tell her. It was a pretty ordinary day aside from meeting Clarke. Putting the oven on to heat up, he sat down opposite her. Their table was plain white like most of the Ark furniture. Her eyes were full of wonder and he could tell she expected a recount of every even in his day.

"It was okay I suppose." He answered plainly. Ignoring the sadness in her eyes at his blunt answer. He didn't want to talk about it because that would mean he'd have to bring up Clarke and that would just make him feel even worse. Placing his head in his hands he let out an sigh he didnt even know he was holding. Octavia pulled his hands away from his face and Bellamy could see the worried look in her eyes.

"Bell, I know somethings wrong please tell me." Her voice was laced with worry and he knew he couldn't hide anything from her. She could see right past his fake smiles. She was the only one who could. He knew she would hate him for what he did. She was such a kind person and he was the complete opposite.

"Okay O don't hate me, I completely regret saying it now." He pre-warned her before he explained. The worried look fell off her face and was replaced with anger. Bellamy could all ready tell this wasn't going to go down well with her.

"What the hell did you do now Bellamy." Her words hurt but he knew he deserved them. He had been a complete dick even if Clarke back chatted him.

"The prisoner I'm guarding is Clarke Griffin. Her parents are rich because their doctors and she's from the higher section of the Ark so I got a bit annoyed with her." He began and he could see Octavia getting more and more curious as he spoke. "I got a bit jealous of her old life before prison and I may have insulted her."

Octavia sighed. Bellamy could tell that she was use to his jealous ways and he wasn't sure how that made him feel. All he ever wanted was for Octavia have everything she ever wanted and he had worked so hard so she could. But Clarke had just been given that luxury because of where she was born and in that moment it had made him madder than ever. Now it left him feeling empty and annoyed with himself.

"Bellamy I can't believe you would do that!" Octavias voice raised slightly as she spoke. "Did she say anything at all to provoke you?" She asked. He thought back to their conversation and realized she hadn't said or done anything. God he was such a dick. Reluctantly he answered O.

"No." He said, the annoyance with himself was evident in his voice. He heard O sigh before reaching across the table, taking his hands in her tiny delicate ones. He raised his head to meet her eyes.

"You need to apologize you know Bell." She said the words he most feared. He was no good at apologizing, it was just something he didn't do. She could see the reluctance in his eyes. "You have to Bell, do it for me."

Sighing he realized he would have to. Octavia wouldn't let him get away with it if he didn't. Tomorrow he would do the one thing he never thought possible. He would apologize to Clarke Griffin.


	4. Chapter Four

Clarke POV: 

Clarke couldn't sleep the night Bellamy left her cell. She kept wondering if she had officially ruined everything for herself. The guards had control of everything. What if he decided to starve her out or do something drastic along them lines. She was doomed and she knew it. God why did she let her impulsive nature take over once again. 

She could feel her body begin to shake as her door lock was clicked open. Her whole body quivered in fear when he walked into the room. His eyes looked distant and her gaze instantly fell to his hands. They were empty. As if on command she felt her stomach rumble and Clarke clutched it, praying that he didn't hear. She watched as he locked the door behind himself. 

Bellamy lent against the wall like yesterday and Clarke watched him step from one foot to the other. She could tell it was a nervous habit but why did he need to be nervous. Clarke was the one who needed to be nervous and she was sure Bellamy could tell that she was. His mouth opened like he was about to speak but clamped shut again as if he was re considering his words. The silence fell between them and she could feel the tension it held. 

"I see you finished your drawing." Bellamy stated, coughing to clear his throat after. Why is he acting so weird? Clarke thought to herself, not daring to ask him after the incident yesterday. She simply mumbled thanks and looked down at her hands. Her finger tips shook as she held her hands together, praying for them to stop. She followed his gaze to her drawing. She needed a distraction last night and had spent the majority finishing it. The mountains stretched high with trees covering the vast green land around them. It was a simple drawing really but somehow it had stayed in her mind.

Bellamy appeared to be gathering his words for a moment and Clarke braced herself for her biggest fears to come true.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Bellamy's words came out in a jumbled mess but Clarke heard them clearly. "I didn't mean to offend you and I am truly sorry." 

Clarke felt the worry and unease that had built up within her fade away, leaving a grin plastered on her face. He had apologized. That's why he looked so nervous and kept moving from one foot to the other. Relief flooded through her veins and in that moment all she wanted to do was hug Bellamy. 

Bellamy freaking Blake had actually apologized to her. This didn't fit with the stories she'd heard about him at all. The smug arrogant attitude he had. The distance he kept from everyone. This was a different side to Bellamy Blake and Clarke was glad she had been able to witness it.

He lifted his head and let his eyes meet hers. A smile stretched across his face. A genuine smile. Not his trademark smirk or his smug smile, this one was real. She could feel herself smiling even wider back at him. However, the moment was broken by the amplified rumbling of her stomach. Clarke felt a blush creep up o her cheeks. There was no way in hell he could have missed that.

"You hungry?" He questioned, a hint of laughter was in his voice. His voice still held that magical sound that came out stronger when he laughed. Her face heated up and turned a scarlet colour as she nodded. He picked himself off the wall and Clarke watched him intently before he walked back towards the door. She never once took her eyes off him and when she found herself staring she quickly flicked her eye contact to the other side of them room. 

"Oh and Clarke..." Bellamy said as he held the door, calling for her attention. The smirk came back on his face as he winked at her. "Don't think that apology is going to stop me calling you princess."


	5. Chapter Five

Clarke POV:

There wasn't much in Clarke's cell. A small bed, which was plain, sat in the corner of her room. There was a tiny adjoining room that was barley big enough to move in. It held a simple toilet and a sink to brush her teeth at. The only other thing in her room was a small mirror and her charcoal and paper. Clarke was suddenly aware of how bad she much have looked. Rushing over to the mirror she gazed at herself, picking out her flaws. Dark circles hung under her eyes from not getting much sleep on the hard bed last night. Every three days prisoners were allowed to shower. It was the third day and Clarke's hair was greasy and desperately in need of a wash. 

It suddenly occurred to her that Bellamy would be the one to escort her to the showers this time. It made her nervous but she wasn't sure why. Commander Shumway had always terrified her on the way to the showers. She would try and be as quick as she could so he didn't have time to act on his ideas. What if Bellamy was the same? She thought to herself. Clarke didn't think she could handle showering in fear anymore. 

Her stomach continued to rumble and she prayed inside her head that Bellamy would hurry up. She had no idea what time it was but Clarke's stomach was telling her it was late in the morning. Sighing she began to wonder if she would have to remind Bellamy about the showers. He was new to this and she wasn't sure if knew. That was the only good thing about Commander Shumway, he was always on schedule with everything.

Clarke found herself anticipating Bellamy's return. Would he literally hand her the food and go? She'd never had a new guard before so she wasn't sure if they had rules or did as they please. Commander Shumway had always gone. Clarke felt like he used that time to go rope someone else in for a deal that would ruin their lives. 

Clarke stirred as she heard the door click open. Bellamy strolled in. In his arms were bread rolls, cheese and two bottles of water. Typical prison food that Clarke had had to get used to. No more fancy meals and treats, this was what she got now. Even though it wasn't fancy, her stomach growled at the sight it all. Bellamy laughed before locking the door and placing the food down on her bed.

Clarke reached for the food, taking one bread roll and one of the bottles of water. Bellamy planted himself against his favorite wall and reached attempted to reach for a bottle of water. Clarke laughed at his struggle and tossed him a bottle of water. He caught it smoothly and she couldn't help but watch his arms tense as he reached forward.

"Watch out Princess." Bellamy warned, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Don't want me to catch you staring."

Clarke felt her cheeks flush but she kept her eyes firmly planted on his. Deciding it would be better to taunt him than to get annoyed. She smiled sweetly, seeing the look of confusion on his face made her laugh. He expected her to insult him.

"Oh don't worry I won't." Clarke whispered, an edge of seduction in her voice. Bellamy's eyes widened as her gaze fell back onto his arms. Clarke heard Bellamy clear his throat as he was obviously flustered. His eyes scanned her over and she took this time to get revenge. Clutching the bread roll in her hand she threw it, aiming for his head.

It hit him with a thud and he jumped up in the air. His dazed expression plastered across his face as he looked around for the bread roll. Clarke couldn't stop her laughter and found herself laid on the bed clutching her stomach. She could feel the tears in her eyes when she thought back to the shock on Bellamy's face. Her eyes shut tightly as she continued to laugh.

Suddenly Clarke felt two hands reaching for her and picking her up off the bed. She opened her eyes and yelped slightly before realizing who it was. Bellamy was holding her up by her waist as she trashed and and wriggled in his arms. He had switched the roles and now he was teasing her. Clarke hit his arms attempting to release herself but his grip stayed strong on her. She could feel his laughter circle around the room at her discomfort.

"Bellamy put me down." Clarke protested, crossing her arms across her chest. She felt too close to him, way to close.

"If your sure Princess." He replied, the playful gleam still in his eyes. This was the Bellamy Blake Clarke had heard of, the one who didn't let anyone get away with anything. But at the same time he was completely different. 

Clarke felt Bellamy lay her back down on the bed, but he didn't stop tormenting her. He positioned himself on one side of the bed. Trapping her laid down on the bed with one of his arms while he propped himself up on the other one. Clarke could feel her breathing speed up and her heart was racing. She was terrified but at the same time she was excited. Bellamy Blake had that kind of effect on her. His mood swings terrified her but she couldn't help but be excited. 

His breath was hot on her skin and his dark eyes never left hers. The minty smell of his breath was enticing. His body felt warm against hers but he had made sure he wouldn't crush her under his weight.

"If you tease me Princess I will just tease you back." Bellamy whispered against the sensitive skin on her neck. He slowly moved off the tiny bed, leaving Clarke's skin cold. He existed her cell with a wink, leaving Clarke confused and lonely.


	6. Chapter Six

Bellamy POV: 

What the hell just happened?! Bellamy thought to himself as he worked his way through the corridors out of the prison section of the ark. He had no idea where his feet were taking him but he followed them willingly. His thoughts raced over what just happened with Clarke and he knew he needed time to think. 

"Mr Blake where are you going." Commander Shumway called after him, making him suddenly stop. Where was he going? He needed an excuse and fast. He could hear Shumways feet behind him, getting closer and closer. Spinning around to face him, Bellamy's mind began to spin as he found an excuse.

"I think I left my keys in my house door." Bellamy stated, his voice level and calm. He kept his breathing steady as he realized he needed to talk to O. She'd know what to do. 

"Don't be long Mr Blake you have to take Prisoner 319 to the showers later." Commander Shumway winked as he walked away. That man made Bellamy sick. How did Clarke deal with him before he became her guard? He thought to himself as he carried on through the Ark corridors towards his house. He found himself feeling sorry for Clarke and wishing he'd been her guard from the start so she hadn't have had to deal with Commander Shumway.

"O where are you?" Bellamy called out as he shut their house door. He found her sat at their table reading. He could never remember the name of the book but he knew why she loved it. The story was full of adventures and Bellamy knew that's exactly what O wanted to do. She wanted to go on her own adventure out of their house and it pained him every time she brought it up. They just couldn't risk it.

"What's up Bell?" She asked casually. When she glanced up at him she could tell she noticed the distress in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked him wearily as he sat down opposite her at the table. She always knew when something was up with him.

"I don't know O, I can't think straight." He answered, running over everything in his head. "It's Clarke." He stated with a sigh. Octavia gave him a knowing look but even he didn't know exactly what was 'Clarke'. Running his hands through his hair Bellamy sighed again. His head was a mess and Clarke didn't help earlier with her playful game of seducing him. He knew she did it for revenge but it felt like more. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Yes. No" He wasn't even sure if something had happened or not. "I don't even know O." 

His mind wondered for a moment before his eyes wondered to the clock above their cooker. Commander Shumway was going to kill him. It wouldn't have taken this long for him to get his keys from the door. 

"Sorry O I have to go." He said while reaching forward and hugging her goodbye. He knew she'd question him later seeing as she couldn't now. He made a mental note to prepare himself for her questions on the way back. 

Octavia pulled away from their hug and held him at arms length. She had a serious look on her face and it made his stomach twist with nerves. Her eyes were firmly trained on his and suddenly he didn't see her as his younger sister any more. Her words were filled with worry and he wasn't sure whether it was for him or for Clarke.

"Just don't hurt her Bellamy."


	7. Chapter Seven

Clarke POV:

After Bellamy had gone Clarke had finally been able to eat her breakfast. The bread was typical Ark food. It wasn't fresh, it had to be stored and frozen. It was dry but at least she was getting food. It helped calm the feeling of unease in her stomach. Bellamy had left her feeling lightheaded but Clarke wouldn't let herself get distracted. Sitting opposite the wall, she began sketching.

Bellamy had left Clarke trembling. Clarke had never considered herself as flirty but in that moment she was filled with confidence. She thought back to when they were laid on the bed, his arm playfully trapping her body down. His minty breath had awakened her senses again left her body tingling. Her mouth had mirrored his playful grin right up until the moment he left. His words had looped through his head, replaying over and over like a stuck record.

"If you tease me Princess I will just tease you back"

In all the confusion Clarke had forgotten to remind him about the showers. She couldn't wait another three days to go. Having to wait three days was bad enough all ready, six days would just be hell. Part of Clarke was wishing Bellamy wouldn't come back today, but the bigger part was hoping and praying for his presence. She tried telling herself it was because she needed a shower but the butterflies told her it was more than just that.

The unlocking over he cell door made Clarke jump to her feet. She had no idea what she had just drawn but she couldn't think about that right now. Bellamy strode into the middle of her room. He studied her for a moment and Clarke found herself studying him back before a grin broke out on his face.

"I think you need a shower Princess." Bellamy said as he walked backwards from her, his hands forward as if to push her away. Clarke attempted to walk out the open cell door on her way but was stopped by Bellamy's arm outstretched in front of her, 

"How many times have we done this today already Bellamy?" Clarke referred back to earlier when he stopped her escaping off the bed by using his arm like a gate. He was doing that again now and all she wanted to do was get to the showers and back. 

"Not enough Princess." He breathed against the skin of Clarkes neck as he lent in towards her face. He glanced at her and she couldn't help but raise her eyes to meet his. Clearing his throat he pulled his arm out of the way from her path. The playful grin slipped off his face and was replaced with an awkward expression. Bellamy motioned for Clarke to leave the room before he locked the door and they were on the way to the showers.

The corridors were busy with other prisoners being escorted to the showers. They passed a couple of people Clarke knew but she didn't care about any of them until she passed Monty and Jasper.

"CLARKE." They sang at her. Running at her with their arms open wide. Their guard was chasing behind them, trying to catch up with the overly excited boys. Jasper jumped into Clarke's arms and wrapped his legs around her. Monty hugged them both and all three of them stood there crying of laughter. It felt like she hadn't seen the boys in ages. They were the first two to talk to her when she first came to the prison and they three had instantly become friends. They had the cutest relationship and had told Clarke the story about how they had got together. They were completely perfect for each other and everyone could see it. 

"Shit our guard is going to flip." Monty said as he pulled away, letting Jasper jump down from Clarke's waist. She was still laughing at the pair and completely forgot about Bellamy standing beside her. He looked awkward and Clarke couldn't help but laugh at him. Thank god he wasn't moving her along. Shumway had always told Jasper and Monty to get lost.

"Jasper, Monty that is the last time I'm not cut out for this." Their guard had finally caught up with them and was attempting to catch his breath. He was so easy going on the two and probably for the best. 

"Have I missed seeing you Clarke." A voice perked up from her side. From the corner of her eye Clarke saw Bellamy's jaw tense slightly. The voice came from John Murphy who was smirking at Clarke. Before she could respond to his comment she felt Bellamy's hand on her lower back, pushing her in the opposite direction of Murphy. She heard Monty and Jasper call after her but Clarke couldn't turn around. Bellamy's jaw was still tense as he kept his hand firmly on her back.

"You shouldn't talk to him." Bellamy stated as they walked into the shower section of the prison. His voice was low and even though she could feel herself filling with rage Clarke didn't feel like fighting with Bellamy out here.

Bellamy watched her pick up the towels before positioning himself outside her shower cubical. Why did he push her away from Murphy? She thought to herself as she showered. Clarke wouldn't let him push her around and decide who talked to her and who didn't. No way in hell would she let him control her.


	8. Chapter Eight

Clarke POV:

They had walked back to Clarke's cell in silence. Bellamy had attempted to put his hand on her lower back but Clarke sped up slightly to avoid it. She saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes but dismissed it. She was too angry to care about Bellamy's feelings.

She knew the look of hatred was clear on her face but she didn't care. Bellamy might be her guard but he can't decide who she could talk to. He was fine with her talking to Jasper and Monty but as soon as Murphy had come along he had flipped. Murphy was completly harmless even if he was considered a criminal.

Bellamy unlocked the door and before he could even push it open Clarke beat him to it. The shock on his face was evident but Clarke pushed him out the way.

"You're such a dick Bellamy." Clarke huffed as she placed herself in the middle of the room. Her hands formed fists by her side. She watched Bellamy's eyes darken and a sisnister look overtook his face. Clarke should have backed down, she knew she should have been scared but she was too angry to be frightened.

"You're so typical Clarke." She watched Bellamy throw his hands up in defeat. He looked mad, really mad. "I was just trying to help you."

"Trying to help me?! Bellamy you pushed me away." Clarke backfired. She had come across so rude not being able to say bye to Jasper and Monty. The worst part was that Bellamy wasn't even sorry. Clarke had been starting to think that maybe Bellamy was nothing like anyone said he was but she was wrong. He had a temper like a spark that could suddenly turn into a flame.

"You don't know anything about John Murphy." Bellamy simply stated. He stepped closer to Clarke and the space between them was filled with tension. His voice was low which made Clarke think he knew something she didn't but she dismissed it. Clarke was indeppendednt and Bellamy was acting like he owned her and she wasn't going to let him.

"You don't own me Bellamy." She yelled as she pushed his chest with her hands. He caught her wrists before she could do an damage. Heat circled her small wrists as he held them in his hands. His eyes were still filled with rage and she was sure hers did as well. He held onto her wirsts tightly to stop her lashing out but it didn't stop her trying.

"I know I don't Clarke." Bellamy yelled back. His mouth was set in a tight line. Clarke was sure everyone else in the cells around them could hear their argument but she didn't care. They were both too angry to care about anything.

"Then why are you acting like you care?!" Clarke questioned him. She watched as his eyes rose to meet hers. They were beautiful and filled with the mystery she had noticed the first time they met. His mouth opened and closed in an attempt to speak. Unsaid words lingured on his lips and Clarke felt her body go limp as he loosened his grip on her wrists. He was releasing her hands but Clarke realised she didn't want him to let go. Closing the small distance between them, Clarke felt his body heat increase. She didn't know what she was doing but that wasn't about to stop her.

Clarke watched Bellamy's eyes fall to her lips and she left her own linger on his. They were so close. Their chests were and inch apart and the only thing separating them were Clarke's wrists that Bellamy held in his hands.

"Because I do." They were the last words Bellamy spoke before his lips found hers.


	9. Chapter Nine

Bellamy POV:

Clarke's lips moved in time with his. He could feel the urgency and passion behind their kiss and it made him want more. Her touch was like a drug to him. The more he had the more he craved. Letting go of her wrists, Bellamy pulled Clarke towards him. He held tightly onto Clarke's waist as he tried to pull her even closer towards him.

This was so wrong. Bellamy was Clarke's guard. He knew the guards could get away with this usually but he was new to the prison and already had a lot of enemies. He couldn't loose this job, how else would he support his mother and Octavia. Even though all of this was running through his head, Bellamy couldn't stop. Even if it was so wrong to be kissing Clarke it felt so right.

He swiftly picked Clarke up so her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the bed. Gently lowering her down, he never broke the kiss as he held himself above her. He felt her hands get caught in his hair as he lifted Clarke's top over her head. He momentarily broke their kiss to admire her body. He saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment and couldn't help the words that fell from his lips.

"Princess you don't have to hide from me." Bellamy teased as he left a trail of kisses along her neck. He could hear the pleasure behind her moans and couldn't help but smile. Clarke's hands lowered to the hem of his shirt in an attempt to lift it over his head. He could feel her struggle as she laughed against his lips. Clarke's laughter was contagious and Bellamy couldn't help but join in. He helped her pull his guard uniform top over his shoulders and watched her as she threw it across the room. Bellamy felt Clarke's eyes on his body but he didn't feel self conscious. If anything he felt more confident and he raised her chin so she looked at him. Her bright eyes stared deeply into his before he resumed their kiss.

"Mr Blake." A voice called from outside Clarke's cell. Bellamy felt Clarke freeze underneath him and watched as her lust filled eyes slowly became nervous and scared. Thoughts raced through his head as he climbed off the bed and attempted to find his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye Bellamy saw Clarke trying to find her shirt. Lifting it over his body Bellamy unlocked the cell door to Commander Shumway.

"Commander Shumway." Bellamy's voice was lower than usual and he coughed in an attempt to clear it. Glancing over at Clarke he saw that she was casually sat on her bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair stuck up because of his hands previously running through it. He prayed to himself that Shumway wouldn't notice.

"You're mean't to be filling in a report about Prisoner 319 in The Offices." Shumway stated as he tried to edge his way into the cell. Bellamy lent against the door frame in an attempt to block his view. 

"I'll do it now." Bellamy was trying his hardest to get rid of Commander Shumway but it was seeming impossible. Bellamy had never liked the man much and he knew that Shumway didn't like him very much. 

"I'll join you I'm heading that way." Shumway replied. Bellamy had never planned on going, he was going to stay in the cell with Clarke but now he had no choice. He sent an apologetic glance in Clarke's direction but the sadness in her eyes pained him to look at. He locked the cell door and followed Shumway to The Offices feeling unsatisfied. He knew he would have to talk to Clarke but first he needed O's advice.


	10. Chapter Ten

Clarke POV:

Only a couple of days had passed but to Clarke, it felt like a lifetime. She could feel her anger growing stronger when Bellamy's eyes avoided hers or when he left straight after he took her to the showers or brought her food. She knew he purposely avoided her gaze when she tried to get his attention. It was becoming frustrating and Clarke didn't know how long she could withstand the awkwardness between them. 

Has he not felt something between us? Clarke thought to herself as she paced her cell for the fifth time that day. She was sure that she had felt something, not that she would admit it to him. He must know he can't blank me forever. Clarke knew she'd have to do something soon because they couldn't stay like this forever.

Glancing around the room, Clarke's eyes flickered to where she'd been drawing. Her eyes focused on a sketch she hadn't even realize she'd drawn. It was of Bellamy. The drawing wasn't large but there was no way you could miss it if you looked around the room. She had portrayed him perfectly. His smile covered his face and even reached his eyes. She had only seen that smile a couple of times but she missed it so much. 

Shit. Bellamy would be back to bring her food any second now. Reaching for the charcoal, Clarke attempted to draw over the top. As she picked up the charcoal, her cell door began to open. Attempting to stand in front of the drawing, Clarke watched Bellamy leave her food on the floor. He avoided her eye contact completely. Forgetting about the drawing Clarke lunged forward toward an oblivious Bellamy. Her anger consumed her and took control of her body as she pushed the cell door as he attempted to leave. It slammed shut and she wedged herself between it and Bellamy. His empty expression was replaced with shock but she watched as he quickly covered it up. 

"Prisoner 319 please move." Bellamy's words felt like a knife in Clarke's chest but she ignored it. Her anger rose as she stepped closer to Bellamy, closing the distance between them. She watched him swallow but she wasn't going to let him ignore her any more. 

"Prisoner 319?" Clarke questioned as Bellamy tried to side step around her. They were like little children in an argument. "Why are you ignoring me Bellamy?" 

Bellamy sighed and took a few steps back out of Clarke's way. Clarke moved away from the door as Bellamy sat down on her bed. He avoided her gaze once again.

"Bellamy why are you being such a dick?" Clarke huffed as she flew her hands up in the air. Bellamy's head snapped up instantly. His eyes felt like daggers and Clarke instantly began to regret what she said.

"I was trying to be a gentleman but I don't even know why I bothered." He answered, his voice so low it felt as if they ground was shaking. A gentleman? Please. Clarke thought to herself.

"Good joke Bellamy." Clarke backfired, watching his eyes flash with anger. "No one thought to tell me that being a gentleman meant ignoring someone after you kiss them." She spat back at him. Her words her like venom but she needed to release some anger.

She could see Bellamy ready to reply but his eyes flickered to the corner of the room. Clarke felt her blood run cold as she realized what he was looking at. He walked closer towards the drawing, inspecting it. Whatever he was about to say was lost. Clarke could feel her palms becoming sweaty as he got closer and closer to the sketch.

"Is this me?" Bellamy asked. His voice was full of genuine curiosity and the anger that had been there earlier had faded. Clarke walked over to stand by his side. They both admired the drawing before Clarke felt Bellamy's hand caressing the side of her arm as he pulled her into his side. She looked up to him, not ready to forgive him until he apologized. 

"I didn't mean to act like a dick Clarke, I just know that whatever this is could get us both in trouble." Bellamy apologized, as if he was reading her thoughts. "If were going to do this it won't be easy you know." He warned and Clarke understood fully. Bellamy had a lot of enemies so a lot of people would be watching him. Clarke was used to keeping secrets but somehow, this one felt more exciting. He smiled down at her and she realized she didn't care what could happen.

She was finally happy.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Clarke POV:

"Now were together, does this mean I have to stop winding you up?" Bellamy questioned as him and Clarke sat opposite each other, eating the breakfast Bellamy had brought earlier. "Because I honestly don't think I can princess." 

Clarke playfully pushed his shoulder and he laughed. Bellamy's eyes suddenly darkened and Clarke felt her heart beat increase. Bellamy dived for Clarke's waist and before she could stop him he began tickling her. Their laughter melded into one and filled the room.

"Bellamy." Clarke tried to speak but she couldn't get her words out. "Stop...please." She begged as he rolled them both so she was laid on top of him. He continued to tickle her sides and she tried to pry his hands away. Her attempts were useless and she began trying to roll herself out of his grip. 

"Princess your laugh is beautiful." Bellamy whispered into her hair as his hands stopped tickling her sides. He began tracing lazy circles against her sides. Clarke could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath as she listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt his lips connect with her head before she heard him chuckle to himself.

"Princess your amazing..." He said as Clarke lifted herself to look him in the eye. Light filled his eyes and Clarke couldn't stare at anything but the happiness within them. "But you really need a shower." 

*

Clarke could feel Bellamy's presence constantly as they moved through the busy corridors of the prison. His hand on her lower back sent shivers through her body but they had to act normal. Clarke was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed when Monty and Jasper came running down the corridor. They enveloped her in one of their trademark group hugs. 

"You look happier Clarke." Jasper commented on the smile that she had tried but failed to hide. 

"You looked like you wanted to kill someone last time we saw you." Monty joked and Clarke caught sight of Bellamy's jaw tense from the corner of her eye. She felt her face go crimson as Monty and Jasper's confused glances flickered between the pair. She watched as they fitted the pieces together and before either of them could say anything she covered their mouths with her hands. Trying to suppress their joyful squeals.

"Shut it." Clarke said firmly, not wanting to risk the scene they'd cause. Jasper and Monty weren't good at hiding their excitement. Clarke could tell by the gleam in their eyes that they were both excited for her. She pulled her hands away as the two boys self-fived.

"You break her and we'll break your neck." Monty warned Bellamy as Jasper mimed punching him. Bellamy looked taken back and Clarke couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Jasper called out as he lifted Monty off his feet and flug him over his shoulder. The couple ran off down the halls, yelling to people as the went. Their guard struggled to keep up once again, he was laughing to much at the pair to catch them.

"And what exactly wouldn't they do." Bellamy questioned, a flirtatious gleam in his eyes made Clarke's heart beat increase. She winked at him before sauntering down the corridor, leaving to Bellamy try and catch up.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Bellamy POV:

No matter how hard he tried, Bellamy couldn't manage to get rid of the huge smile on his face. He watched as Clarke reached for the shower curtain. She was so graceful he couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful and he wanted to tell her every second of every day.

As Clarke stepped into the shower, Bellamy decided to have a little fun. Instead of standing at the other side of the room he strode over to Clarke's shower cubical. All the showers stretched out in a long line. Most of the guards stood right outside the shower of their prisoner anyway so he didn't look too suspicious. 

He could hear the running water of the shower. The faint outline of Clarke's body could be seen as a shadow on the shower curtain. Bellamy had to hold himself together as he watched her rinse her hair. Her body was perfect and he had to take deep breathe to control himself.

"Need some help in there princess?" Bellamy teased. He kept his voice low so the other guards or their prisoner couldn't hear him. He heard Clarke gasp and reach for the shower curtain. She stuck her head through the side of the curtain, making sure to cover her body with the thin material. Her expression was a cocktail of shock and excitement. The wet shower curtain clung to her body and Bellamy could tell that she didn't understand what it was doing to him.

"Bellamy your such a pervert." Clarke whispered as his eyes traveled over her body. She glanced around the room wearily. Bellamy could tell she was checking if anyone was watching them but they were all to distracted with their own prisoners.

"I can't help myself princess." He teased attempting to pull back the shower curtain. Clarke reached forward and whacked his hand out the way. Droplets of water clung to her skin and Bellamy couldn't stop imagining showering with Clarke. When he tuned back into reality she had gone back to showering. He heard the water stop running and watched as Clarke reached through the curtain for her towel.

Suddenly Bellamy got an urge that he couldn't ignore. Checking if the guards or prisoners were watching him, he dived through the shower curtain. 

"Bellamy what the hell!?" Clarke cried out. She was stood in her underwear but she reached for a towel to cover herself. Bellamy couldn't help but notice how flawless she was.

"Princess that shower curtain was very see through." He teased, wrapping his hands around her damp waist. He pulled her towards his chest. "What was I meant to do?" 

Clarke smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Bellamy Blake you have no patience." She said pulling his lips towards her. Their lips connected and Bellamy could taste the sweetness of her breath. He could feel her hands pull on the curled running through his hair. Bellamy held back the moan that willed itself to come out.

His hands ran down to her thighs as lifted Clarke up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, never once breaking their kiss. Momentarily forgetting that they were trapped in the confined place, Bellamy gently pushed Clarke back against the wall. 

Ice cold water poured out of the shower head, drenching the pair that were tangled together. They were covered from head to toe in the water. Freezing droplets of water clung to Bellamy's uniform and both him and Clarke began howling with laughter. 

"Oh my god Bellamy what about your uniform?!" Clarke suddenly became worried and Bellamy's thoughts began to race. He was soaked and they had to make it back to Clarke's cell. Her towel was discarded on the floor of the shower cubical. There was no way they could dry themselves now.

Bellamy knew they'd have to try and run back as quickly as they could. He was usually good at thinking up excuses but he felt like the guards would see right through his lies. Clarke's worried expression scared him but he couldn't let it show.

"I guess we'll just have to run Princess."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Clarke POV:

Glancing out of the shower curtain, Clarke looked for any guards escorting their prisoners. Everyone had left the shower room so it was safe for her and Bellamy to attempt to make it back unseen. Clarke was fully dressed but her underwear was soaking wet and began showing through the top and shorts. However, Bellamy was still drenched and it was noticeable. 

Clarke could feel the worry building up in the pit of her stomach as her and Bellamy stepped out the shower. Her cheeks were still flushed from their time together. Bellamy reached for her hand as he pulled her towards the exit. From what she could see the corridors were relatively clear, with the odd guard walking in the opposite direction to them. It was around dinner time so most of the guards would hopefully be having their lunch. Clarke crossed her fingers on her other hand for luck as Bellamy and her set off running down the corridors. 

Their footsteps thudded along the ground as they skirted down the empty corridors, hand in hand. Clarke could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. This was exciting. Being on Phoenix, she had always been expected to be good. Everyone knew her as polite and respectful but really she just wanted to be herself. When she was with Bellamy, Clarke knew she became the person she truly was. Doing badass stuff, he brought out the mischief that had been buried deep down inside her. He was the devil trapped inside her angel exterior.

Their laughter bubbled up in the air around them as they got closer and closer to Clarke's cell. The magical sounds of their laughter flowing together made Clarke's heart skip a beat. However, their fun suddenly came to an abrupt ending when Clarke felt her blood run cold. Bellamy's hand left hers in an instant as heavy foot steps thudded towards them. Clarke could feel the fear pounding in her veins. She watched as Bellamy's eyes widened.

"Mr Blake what are you doing running down the corridor with your prisoner?" Commander Shumway questioned. His tone was scary and demanding and Clarke couldn't help the sharp inhale when his eyes landed on her. He had spotted the water on Bellamy's uniform and Clarke could see his mind racing for an explanation.

"We were late back from the showers and I didn't want to miss out in getting my dinner." Bellamy attempted to joke. Commander Shumway's stoney expression didn't waver, proving he didn't find Bellamy's attempt at humour amusing. Shumway's eyes flicked to Clarke again. A smirk formed on his lips as his eyes lowered to her chest. Her wet underwear was making the top see-through. Clarke wanted slap him across the face but she settled with fold her arms across her chest and giving him an ice cold glare.

"Why is your uniform wet Blake?" Commander Shumway questioned, finally being able to avert his eyes from Clarke's chest. Clarke could see the anger radiating of Bellamy. He had caught Shumway staring at her and his expression showed he wasn't too pleased. Clarke watched as his fists ball up at his sides. 

"I fell into one of the showers." Bellamy hissed through his gritted teeth. Clarke nearly face palmed at his terrible excuse. Nice work Bellamy because that doesn't sound obvious. 

"Maybe you should try being less clumsy." Shumway said as he walked away. Clarke caught his disgusting smirk and reached for Bellamy's fist before he could do any damage. Before setting off back, they watched Shumway turn the corner and disappear out of view. Bellamy unclenched his fist and Clarke felt his hand envelope hers.

He pulled her towards his chest. Clarke could tell by the grin on his face he had something planned. The dimples on the side of his cheeks made him look so young and mischievous. She should have been worried. Anyone could walk out the cells or come back from lunch and see them, but she didn't care. When Bellamy held her Clarke knew nothing could stand in their way.

"That was a close call Bellamy." Clarke breathed. His eyes flickered down the corridor for a second before they locked back onto hers. The childish sparkle was still deep within them and Clarke wondered what his plan was.

"I think it calls for celebration." He teased. Releasing Clarke's hand, he set off running down the corridor. His laughter drifted back to where Clarke stood. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat as she went chasing after him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Clarke POV:

Unity day had always been the biggest celebration on the ark. All the stations celebrated the event, including the prison station. It was considered a luxury that the prisoners had all year to earn. If they made one mistake then they wouldn't be allowed to attend. All the prison guards would be obliged to attend incase of any outbreaks. Clarke couldn't help but feel excited. It was the one chance she had to have a break from being trapped in her cell.

"You ready to party princess." Bellamy questioned as he made his way into her cell. Clarke watched him reach for her waist and before she knew it she was being lifted up and spun around the room. A shriek left her lips as she flew round and around before Bellamy placed her gently back on the ground.

"You do look pretty tonight Miss Griffin." Bellamy whispered into her hair. "That grey really suits you." 

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Blake." Clarke laughed. They were both wearing their usual clothes. Bellamy was in his guard uniform which he had managed to get dry before he came back. Clarke was in her usual grey prison clothes. If this was any other unity day celebration they would have been allowed to dress up.

Bellamy held out his arm and Clarke took it. Clarke knew the best thing about tonight would be the fact that Bellamy would have to be by her side most of the night. She couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face as she stepped though her cell door.

*

The music drifted through the air and instantly lifted Clarke's spirits. All around her there were people dancing or sat talking. She noticed how most of the other high risk prisoners weren't there and couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed. Glancing around the room, Clarke spotted Monty and Jasper sat with their guard.

"CLARKE!" They screamed out to her. She watched as Bellamy's head spun around in fear. Clarke knew Monty and Jaspers enthusiasm scared him a little. She laughed and began dragging him towards the couple. They slid into their booth and Bellamy instantly made conversation with Monty and Jaspers guard.

"How was the shower?" Jasper winked at Clarke. She kicked him under the table trying to shut him up. "Hey! I was only asking." 

"If we weren't stuck in this dump I could have made some moonshine." Monty said with a wishful tone in his voice. "It beats water any day." Clarke had heard all about Monty and Jaspers days of making alcohol and drugs. 

"You two need to remember that stuff like that are the reason your locked up here." Their guard laughed. Clarke could feel Bellamy's hand search for her leg under the table. He edged closer towards her, abandoning his conversation with the guard. Clarke longed to lean into his touch but she resisted. Jasper met Clarke's eyes over the table and winked. 

"Monty lets go dance." Jasper said, making very obvious eye contact with Clarke. Their guard moved to talk to another guard leaving just Bellamy and Clarke at the table.

"Want to dance princess?" Bellamy whispered. Clarke could feel the tingling from his breath on the bare skin of her collarbone. Light shivers ran down her body as Bellamy's hands reached for hers. 

"Bellamy there's too many people." Clarke complained. She wanted to dance with him, there was nothing she wanted more. However, she knew there were too many people and she didn't want to risk ruining his life. 

"Look around Clarke." Bellamy answered simply, his hand still waiting for hers. Glancing around the room Clarke noticed that a couple of people were dancing with their guard. None of them were people she knew but they all looked so happy. Clarke could feel the mischievous side of her shining through again as she reached out, taking Bellamy's hand.

Clarke had been taught to dance by her father. The section of the ark she had lived on always threw parties were dancing was necessary. She had never expected Bellamy to know how to dance. He kept the in time with the music, moving in sync with each other. Clarke could feel the happiness bubbling up inside her as Bellamy spun her round and round.

"You're quite a good dancer Bellamy." Clarke complimented him as they made sure to avoid other spinning couples. Even though she felt to comfortable, Clarke still couldn't help but check of people were watching her. Monty and Jasper kept making eye contact with her from across the room and winking. It made Clarke flush but Bellamy just laughed at their childish behaviour.

"My mother taught me so I could dance with Octavia-" Clarke watched as the colour drained from Bellamys face. Octavia? Clarke wondered to herself as Bellamy hands fell from hers and they stopped dancing. His eyes were wide and fearful as he glanced around them wearily. 

"Bellamy who's Octavia?" Clarke wondered. Clarke suddenly got the uneasy feeling that Bellamy was hiding something from her. Realising that they looked stupid stood in the middle of the dance floor, not moving, Clarke reached for Bellamy's hand and began dancing again. He soon realised she was trying to go unnoticed like before.

"Bellamy you can trust me." Clarke whispered into the air between them that was thick with tension. Bellamy still looked weary, as if he was considering wether to trust her. Clarke had never heard of anyone called Octavia on the ark. She pretty much knew everyone due to her medical training. 

"Clarke you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone ever." Bellamy murmured firmly. His tone was scary but Clarke could hear the worry in his voice breaking through. She nodded, both nervous and curious of the answer. "Octavia is my sister."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Bellamy POV:

"Clarke, you have to promise me you won't say anything." Bellamy begged, shutting the cell door behind them. Clarke had looked too shocked at the party and Bellamy couldn't risk anyone asking her what was wrong. They had quickly left the party. "Please Clarke."

Clarke spun round to face him. She still looked confused and shocked but now she looked angry. "You think I'm going to say something?!" She asked, her voice slightly raised. This time it was Bellamy's turn to look shocked. He hadn't meant it in that way at all.

"Clarke I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, flopping down onto the pathetic excuse for a bed. He rested his head in his hands. "I'm just worried." 

He felt the bed move slightly beneath him as Clarke sat down, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Bellamy I just can't believe it." Clarke mumbled. He heard her sigh and raised his head from his hands, wrapping a comforting arm around her sides. They sat like that for awhile, the distant thumping from the party on the sky-box drifting through the air around them. Clarke was first to break the silence between them.

"How old is she?" Clarke questioned, raising her head from Bellamy's shoulder to study his face. 

"Sixteen." He sighed. How they had managed to keep her hidden for so long had always shocked him but they did their best. She hadn't ever been out of their little home. 

"Wow." Clarke's eyes were wide with shock as she spoke, "I thought she'd be like four maybe but sixteen! How have you kept her hidden for that long?" 

Before Bellamy could answer his wrist buzzed with a message. Their mother always left her messenger at home in case Octavia needed it seeing as there was no way she'd be able to get one herself. She only ever message him in case something was wrong, seeing as they couldn't risk anyone finding out she existed. Bellamy felt the worry build up in the middle of his stomach as he read the message.

New Message: Surprise inspection. Bellamy Help

Jumping to his feet, Bellamy began to leave before realizing Clarke was looking at him with confusion and worry. 

"It's Octavia." He whispered, not trusting himself to speak normally. "Something not right, I have to go." 

 

*

 

Reaching the door to his house, Bellamy stopped running and slowed his pace to a walk. He tried to catch his breath back, not wanting to look shifty in front of the guard. The door to his apartment was wide open and he could see the backs of two guards. He didn't recognize them and felt his chances of Octavia going unnoticed falling appart. Either his mother or himself had always been there for the 'surprise inspections' seeing as his mother always knew when they were going to happen. However, they hadn't know about this one. He didn't want to think where Octavia had been forced to hide. He coughed slightly, gaining the guards attention.

"Bellamy Blake, sorry about this its a surprise inspection." He nodded to the unknown guard, Before scanning the room for any sign of Octavia. "Is there something wrong Mr Blake? Why are you not at work?" The guards questioned and his mind was racing to find an answer.

"I forgot some stuff." His excuse was weak but the guards dismissed him and carried on searching through his home. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the only cupboard in their house slightly open. Moving towards the cupboard, he could see the gleam of the light outside reflecting of Octavia's eyes. He wanted to scream. Octavia would usually under the floor boards but she needed help from either his mother or him. Bellamy knew this was bad, they always checked the cupboards. He leaned against the door of the cupboard, trying to close the door and hide with with his body. s

The guards stopped their searching as got up as if to leave. Bellamy nodded to them, catching the eye slightly of the second guard. 

"Mr Blake is that a cupboard behind you?" The guard asked, moving forward and signalling for Bellamy to move out of the way. 

"If you don't look in this cupboard I will owe you a favour." Bellamy lowered his voice so only the guard beside him could hear. It was his last hope. Everyone on the ark had secrets and Bellamy just hoped that this guys was something he might need help with. The guard looked at him for a moment, studying his face. 

"I'm sorry Mr Blake but I don't work like that." The guard smiled, pushing Bellamy out of the way and opening the door to the cupboard.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Clarke POV:

\- 1 Year Later -

The sketch on Clarke's floor was quickly coming to life. The stars she was drawing looked the most lifelike part of the drawing.

The clattering of doors sounded around the skybox. It was louder than normal and Clarke could hear the angry shouts of prisoners. She couldn't be bothered to go and look what was happening.

Her eyes had fallen to a drawing of Bellamy and Clarke felt the tears fill her eyes but she pushed them away. The day after Bellamy had run off to help Octavia, Clarke had been assigned to an new guard. She had asked and asked the guards what had happened but they never told her anything. For ages she was worried, not knowing what had happened. Her biggest fear had been that he was floated.

*

One day when she had been walking back from the showers she heard shouts coming from the cell next to hers. A young girl was fighting against a guard who was trying to drag her out to the showers. She was screaming and shouting and Clarke couldn't help but stop and wonder who it was. When the girl began screaming about being trapped in her whole life and that being in a cell was no different, Clarke began to listen. She pushed her way towards the girl and took a chance.

"Octavia?!" Clarke half yelled half questioned. The girl suddenly stopped fighting against the guard when she heard her name. The guard stumbled against the doorway, giving Octavia a chance to run to Clarke.

"Oh my god are you Clarke?" Octavia asked, grabbing onto Clarke's arms desperately. Clarke felt her heart sink into her stomach. Octavia had been arrested which meant she had been caught. Clarke didn't know what that meant for Bellamy. Her throat went dry and she couldn't find her words so she just nodded at the young girl.

"I have something for you." Octavia whispered, quickly slipping a piece of paper into Clarke's jacket pocket. Clarke wasn't sure how the hell that piece of paper hasn't been confiscated but she wasn't complaining. Her guard was distracted trying to help Octavia's guard up off the floor so it gave them a moment to talk.

"He really loves you Clarke." Octavia said before her guard dragged her away towards the showers. Clarke needed to read the note. It felt comforting in her pocket.

When her guard finally left her alone in her cell, she got the note out of her pocket. Clarke wasn't sure how long she sat and stared at the note but she eventually opened it.

Clarke,

If you've got this note it either means Octavia's given it to you or the guard I sent it with has. The unity day night was when Octavia was caught, after I got that message and had to leave you. I miss seeing you. I miss talking to you. I miss you Clarke. Our mother was floated for hiding Octavia and I was scared the same would happen to me. Because I was a useful guard and at some point they thought they might have to bring me back, they just demoted me to being a janitor. That's why you'll have some other guard now.

Clarke, take care of Octavia for me. She can be moody and I don't think that'll go down well in prison. When your sentence is revoked I will be waiting for you. I love you Clarke.

Bellamy

Clarke had hidden the note so she could read it whenever she felt lonely. Her and Octavia had become really good friends over the past year. There was a vent between their cells where they could hear each other clearly. It stopped the loneliness being able to talk to Octavia. They knew pretty much everything about each other now.

*

"Clarke what's happening?" Octavia called out through the vent. The banging around the sky box had got even louder and the shouts were now forming words but they weren't clear enough to really understand.

"I'm not sure." She replied, her words drifting off as her cell door opened. Two guar came in and dragged Clarke out questioning what was going to happen.

The floors on the sky box were filled with guards and all of the kids in prison.

"Clarke?" A voice rose up from behind her. Clarke spun around on her heals and was face to face with her mum.

"Mum?" Clarke questioned as her mums hands reached for her face. "Mum what's happening?" Clarke was beginning to get worried. She wasn't eighteen yet she couldn't be floated.

"You're being sent to the ground Clarke." Abby replied, the worry for her daughter was clear in her eyes. "All one hundred of you."

*

The drop ship was full of excited juvenile delinquents. They were all strapped in and being sent to earth. Clarke should have guessed something like this would happen. The oxygen problem was huge and they were expendable. Clarke had watched Octavia make her way into the drop ship. She should have felt relieved that she could keep an eye on her. She should have felt relieved that she would have another friend on earth, but instead she just felt worried. If Octavia was down on earth the Bellamy might never get to see here again. Clarke might never get to see Bellamy again.

Clarke closed her eyes the whole way to earth. Not listening when three people got out their seats and floated around. Not looking as they fell to the ground when the drop ship entered earths atmosphere.

"Listen." Monty's voice rose up from one side of the drop ship when everything around them fell quiet. "No machinery."

Clarke got out of her seat and began to make her way towards the drop ship door. She reached for Octavia's hand as they made their way through the crowds. Clarke didn't want to loose the younger girl, she had to protect her.

Octavia pulled Clarke through the crowd, suddenly stopping when the broke through.

"Bellamy?" Octavia's voice was quiet but the joy was clear in her tone. Bellamy was stood at the drop ship door, holding onto the leaver. He rushed forward, embracing Octavia. Clarke stood and watched. Her knee's trembling and her hands shaking. Bellamy was here.

Bellamy's eyes flickered up and met Clarke's. He broke the hug with Octavia and without thinking Clarke dived forward. Her arms wrapped around Bellamy at the same time his wrapped around her. They held each other like their lives depended on it. Clarke had missed the tight embrace of Bellamy's arms. Clarke pulled away, remembering where the were.

"How did you get on here Bellamy?" Clarke asked, eyeing the guard uniform he was wearing. "How the hell did you get that?" She asked, her voice raising slighting. Bellamy laughed before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"God I've missed you princess." He laughed, ignoring the question.

"Are we going to just stand there or are we going to open the damn door." John Murphy's voice perked up from the front of the crowd. Bellamy rested his hand on the leaver and pulled, just as Clarke was about to stop him. They weren't even sure if it was safe out there.

The door lowered and everyone flooded out. Clarke's smile stretched across her face as she saw the sunlight reflecting off the grass. She had only seen this in pictures and now it looked more beautiful than ever. Her head rested on Bellamy's shoulder as everyone around them cheered and chased each other through the trees.

"What do we do now?" Clarke asked Bellamy, the reality of the situation dawning on her. They were on earth. They were all criminals. How on earth could this work?

Bellamy's eyes met Clarke's and the smile stretched across his face. Clarke had missed that smile so much.

"Whatever the hell we want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel to this but I'm not sure when :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @sassmastermonty


End file.
